Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by Glitterstar2
Summary: This is just a short story that I wrote because of a seventh book plot bunny that wouldn't go away.
1. Chapter 1

Ch: 1 The Chase

A/N Just a short story to say what I think should happen in the last few chapters of the last book.

It was late at night and very dark and Harry, Hermione and Draco were running through the forbidden forest. Lord Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which had fallen into ruin in the absence of its headmaster. Harry had finally destroyed all of the Horcruxes and now all he had to do to end the rein of terror and fulfil the prophecy was destroy Voldemort. They just had to get to him, which wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded because they were being chased by about a hundred Death Eaters and they were getting very tired.

Suddenly Draco stopped running, Harry and Hermione stopped running too and turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Harry panted.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Draco panted back.

"Come on guys! The Death Eaters are catching up to us!" Hermione shouted tugging at Harry's sleeve.

"You two go on." Draco said "I'll try to hold them off."

"No! Draco we have to keep going!" Harry shouted

"Harry I'll be okay. It's you that has to keep going, it's you that has to kill him and put a stop to all this. Not me, not Hermione, you." (A/N Remember Ron's speech from The Philosopher's Stone?)

Harry looked at Hermione then back at Draco, he didn't know what to do. Then he said to Draco

"Are you sure?"

"I may not be the most powerful wizard in the world but I am a Malfoy and that means I have enough power to raise hell to the ground." Draco said dangerously, only half-joking.

And with that and his famous Malfoy smirk stuck firmly to his face, he turned to the heaving mass of black that was coming towards them and shouted

"Come on then you bastards! Show me what party tricks the Dark Lord taught you!"

He turned to Harry and nodded. Harry nodded back, grabbed Hermione's hand and began to run again, dragging her along behind him.

Draco saw the Death Eaters running at him. He was scared, really scared. His palms were sweaty so he wiped them on his trousers, but there was nothing he could do to stop himself shaking like a leaf. The huge pack of Death Eaters was closing in on him like a hundred pitch black vultures closing in on a dying animal; unfortunately in this case they were closing in on a seventeen year old boy with steely-grey eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Soon the Death Eaters were close enough for Draco to see them clearly and for the first time none of them had even bothered to wear their masks. Draco couldn't stand it any longer, he started to fire stunning spells, disarming spells and body-binding curses, the Death Eaters retaliated furiously and they were using unforgivable curses. Draco took down about twenty Death Eaters before he saw his father, their eyes met and Draco stood frozen. Lucius took advantage of his son's shock and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" The curse hit Draco square in the chest and he fell in slow motion, when his hand landed his wand flew from his grasp. Even from the beginning Draco knew he didn't stand a chance but he took it proudly, he stared death in the face and he never wavered. Draco was dead before he even hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch: 2 The Fight

Harry and Hermione stopped at the doors to catch their breath and Harry turned to Hermione and said

"I want you to stay here."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Harry stopped her with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer and pushed his tongue into her mouth then he pulled back

"Please just stay here" Harry begged.

Hermione looked deep into his eyes and nodded slightly. Harry kissed her again then turned to walk through the door.

When Harry got into the entrance hall he saw Voldemort waiting for him.

"Ah Harry." Voldemort said calmly "It's good to see you even if you are here to kill me."

"Why don't you just drop dead and save me the work" Harry spat

"Aww Harry now you know you don't mean that. Why don't you join me we can do amazing things together Harry. We can bring your family back." Voldemort said

"I'll never join you! I hate you!" Harry shouted lunging at Voldemort, wand lying forgotten on the floor;

Harry punched Voldemort over and over again until his fists ached. Harry stopped to catch his breath and before he could do anything he was blasted backwards into the wall at the other end of the room. Harry stood up slowly, panting and heard Voldemort shout

"Crucio!"

Harry felt like he had thousands of knives stabbing him all over his body but he could also feel that he was still on his feet. Suddenly the pain stopped and Harry looked up to see Voldemort staring at him, shocked and before Voldemort could do anything else Harry had grabbed his wand and jumped to his feet.By the time Voldemort came to his senses Harry had shouted

"Avada Kedavra!"

and Voldemort fell to the ground dead.

Harry collapsed and he heard someone running. It was Hermione coming towards him

"Harry! Are you okay?" she said.

"I'm fine, I'll be okay" Harry answered panting.

"Oh my god! Harry did you do this?" a voice said.

It was Tonks she and the Order had appeared five minutes too late as usual. Hermione pulled Harry to his feet. Harry stood and saw that Tonks was holding someone and struggling under their weight. Harry recognized the boy as Draco he also saw that he was dead. He stared at him for a moment before rushing outside, the Order followed close behind him.

Harry looked around desperately amongst the bodies of stunned or bound Death Eaters and found what he was looking for; Lucius Malfoy was sitting on the ground, his legs stuck tightly together. Lucius looked up and saw Harry glaring at him

"How could you?" Harry said dangerously "He was your son"

"I have no son!" Lucius spat.

At that Harry raised his wand and killed him. Harry stared at Lucius's lifeless body for a moment before falling to his knees and crying. Hermione came up and knelt behind him, Harry turned round when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes and then he put his arms around her neck and cried into her shoulder.


End file.
